Longpaws of Konoha
by Firestar001
Summary: The Longpaws are back, two twins of my own creation with some talents.  What if they found Naruto and helped him become the Hokage.  Possible pairings: Luna X Naruto,  POSSIBLE Silver X Sasuke.   A work in progress.  Pilot chapter is up.
1. The Pilot Chapter

**Okay everybody, here's the pilot chapter for my Longpaws X Naruto story. For those of you who don't know, the Longpaws are my two OC's I developed for my story on They have also appeared in my other story: "Otherkin Zombies" (Which might be renamed something else...) and the soon-to-be-released "Heroes of Empire City". Now let's get this story started.**

**Luna: Hold up there!**

**Firestar: What? What'd I miss? Oh yeah. Stupid friggernaffy disclaimer.**

**Silver, Luna and Firestar: Firestar001 AKA OtherkinCatfolk does not own Naruto**

**Firestar: If I did, I'd make the manga go quicker. I can't wait for [SPOILER]**[SPOILER]** Gaara **[SPOILER]****[SPOILER]** Bee **[SPOILER]****[SPOILER]****[F*CKING SPOILER]** Sasuke **[SPOILER]****[ANOTHER MOTHA F*CKIN SPOILER]****

**Smosh: Shut _UP!_**

**Luna: Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Naruto - NormalHuman speech

_Naruto_ - Normal human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech & Jutsu Casting

*** BLAH BLAH BLAH * = POV transition**

**** BLAH BLAH BLAH ** = Scene transition**

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Longpaws of Konoha<span>**_  
><em>

_Once appeared a nine tailed demon fox. One swing of its mighty tail and it could crumble mountains and cause tsunamis… But you already know that story already so let's just skip that and go on to what happens 9 (nearing 10) years later alright?_

(Naruto's age: 9 ½ almost 10. Luna & Silver's age: 9 ½ almost 10)

"DIE DEMON BRAT!" "This is for my family!" "Get back here!" This and MUCH worse were shouted at the almost 10 year old Naruto, whom was running down the alleyways to get away from the mob chasing him. This time Naruto only wanted to get some groceries for his apartment. What he got was the price tripled and a mob chasing after him. It was thundering and raining outside as well, so Naruto was wet and cold and completely miserable. He exits the alley and runs past his favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku Ramen. As he runs by, he doesn't notice the two cloaked figures inside the shop.

*** Luna's POV ***

"Die Demon Brat!" I look behind just in time to see a blonde kid about my age run past Ichiraku with a mob of civilians and some shinobi. I bump an elbow over to the person next to me, but she already heard the whole thing.

"Thanks for the ramen Ayame, but we gotta go." I say, putting some money on the table. The server girl just smiles at us before sighing at the mob chasing her favorite customer. My cloak gets pulled around as I step out into the rain, grabbing the shopping bag before I go. Silver and I then climb up to the rooftops, intent on catching up to Naruto.

**** With Naruto (3****rd**** POV) ****

Naruto quickly runs into another alleyway, the mob following behind like ninja dogs onto a rabbit. His grocery bag now lies somewhere in an alleyway, already trampled by the mob. It's been like this ever since he got thrown out of the orphanage 5 (running on 6) years ago. He'd go out to buy something, whether it's cloths or scrolls, paint or food; he'd get charged double, maybe triple the price for half the quality on a good day. Then whenever he heads home, sometimes he'll get chased by a mob. Most of the time they can't catch him; when they do Neko, Naruto's personal ANBU guardian, usually appears in time to take him away. Or at the very least get him to the hospital to some trustworthy nurses when he gets beaten up. But not tonight, as Neko cannot spot the blonde through the storm and darkness. Naruto was having the same luck as his guardian, and took a wrong turn into a dead end.

"This time we got you now brat!" One man says with a bat in his hands.

"Please, I'm sorry for whatever it was I did." Naruto cries as he's backed into the wall. The man just laughs and walks closer to Naruto, first in line for 'whack a demon'. Before he can get close enough to strike, a growl sounds from above. A black wolf suddenly appears between Naruto and the mob, snarling with angry green eyes. At the same time a red-furred fox joins in, staring daggers with its unusually white-grey eyes. The wolf growls again and moves closer to the mob.

"The fox-brat called a wolf and one of its own kind to help." The attacking man shouts in surprise and fear. The midnight black wolf lets out another growl before throwing its head back in a fear-inducing howl. The entire mob soils their pants and runs away, deciding that they'll always have another day to hunt the 'fox-brat'. When the last of the mob disperses, the fox and wolf 'arf' thrice and two figures drop down to Naruto.

"Good girl Twilight." One of the figures says as they pet the wolf.

*** Luna's POV ***

"You okay?" I ask softly, extending an arm out to him. He nods, looking up at me with scared blue eyes.

"You want to come back with us? Morgan would be able to take you in." I say while pulling another cloak from in the bag and wrapping it around Naruto. He nods again before wrapping his arms around me in a hug. I let him hug me for a while before taking his hand and leading him back to Morgan's.

**** At Morgan's House (Luna's POV) ****

"Sensei, we're back!" I call out as we enter the house. Morgan then comes into the room. She's about 5'6 with white skin and she wears a red and dark-grey Gi outfit. A small white piece of tape is on the bridge of her nose. She brushes back some of her silver hair out of her brown eyes as she enters. I hang up my cloak on a hook before bowing to Sensei. Sensei bows back and notices a cloaked Naruto.

"Who's this with you?" She asks as Naruto pulls off the cloak.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and don't you forget it lady!" He outbursts. Silver and I tense up for two reasons. We know Naruto isn't liked by the majority of the village for some reason, but more so for Morgan's reaction. Morgan is usually the kind that will flip you around and send you crashing into a table with only a glare if you're rude to her.

"Are you going to throw me out like the orphanage lady?" Naruto asks. Morgan's eyes grow wide and then she chuckles at the question.

"No child, I'd never do that." Morgan says in a motherly way. Then she looks to Silv and me. "Hey! No standing around doing nothing! Put those groceries away and do the dishes!" She snaps with a sudden change in attitude.

"Yes Sensei." We bow to her before going to our duties.

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan: Wow. I appear earlier than I thought.<strong>

**Firestar: Yup. So that's the pilot episode. Also I've got a poll on my page as to what I should do once the Longpaw Zombies are done.**


	2. Birthday Surprise

**Okay now Chapter two is up and ready to roll. I'm just going to give you a description of what Luna and Silver look like (In Luna's POV when at 12 years old)**

I'm a 4'6, white female with shoulder-length fiery-red hair and green eyes with cat-slits; a genetic trait. My body is fit and my face bears two whisker marks, like a cat's. Usually, I wear my favorite T-shirt, a red Tee with a green crescent moon on the back. I can usually be seen wearing brown cargo shorts, red free-runner sneakers and orange tipless gloves to complete my outfit.

Silver looks the same as me with a few exceptions; she has silvery-white eyes with the black cat-slits (both genetic deformities), her red shirt has a light-grey flame on it, and she wears two white cloths wrapped around her hands instead of gloves.

**(This description was recycled since I'm lazy like that. Don't care if I get flamers because of that. DEAL WITH IT!)**

**I do not own Naruto. I do own Luna, Silver, Twilight, Kitsu and Morgan Nekomaka  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>** Third person POV. With Morgan and Naruto **<strong>

Morgan looks over Naruto, checking on the boy for any injuries and wounds. She gets the cuts and bruises bandaged up with gauze and medicine.

"This'll be the last of the salve," Morgan sighs as she puts some of the healing paste on another of the serious wounds.

"Why do they call you sensei?" The boy finally speaks. "Is it because you're a ninja? Do you train them? Could you train me?"

"How about I tell you in the morning; are you hungry Naruto?" Morgan replies with a smile. The boy nods, he hasn't had anything since his half-bowl of ramen for breakfast. The other half was eaten for dinner last night.

"You got any ramen lady?" Naruto asks, but hastily adds a 'please' at the end. The silver haired women smiles and heads to the kitchen where her two 'students' are wrapping up on the dishes. She then grabs a bowl and puts it on the table.

"Any sort of ramen you want?" She calls out to the blonde.

"Pork, chicken or miso." The women then moves back to prepare a pot of chicken ramen.

* * *

><p>The four are now in the kitchen while Naruto eats his third bowl of ramen. Luna and Silver have finished up some of the dishes, grumbling about a weasel and dish duty. While eating, Naruto explains how he was thrown out of the orphanage at 4 years old and how he had to live in an outhouse of an apartment. He also tells us that he's going to the academy in order to become a ninja. Morgan also informs Naruto that Luna and Silver are also going to the academy as well.<p>

"I think you three should head off to bed. It's getting late and you've got the academy tomorrow," Morgan says, looking up at the clock. "Naruto you can stay in the room with the twins or the room next to it. I'd rather you stay here and rest easier tonight."

"Thank you Morgan," Naruto says before following the twins upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>* Still with Morgan. 3rd POV *<strong>

As soon as the three young ones are in bed, Morgan moves to her living room with a deck of cards in her hand. The silver-haired sensei shuffles the deck thoroughly before placing down three cards in three different rows. The woman then flips over the first row; Fire, Danger, and the Kyubi.

"This Naruto has a rough past. I'm honestly not surprised that the Kyubi is one of the cards." She mutters before flipping over the next row; Neko, Lessons, and Love.

"I guess I'd better tell Naruto about them. No, they'll have to. I'm glad they'll be learning together and love…" Morgan suddenly throws a Tarot card into a ceiling corner of the room. A dark figure falls to the ground, surprised at being spotted.

"How did you know I was there?" The voice is muffled behind an ANBU mask, but it's feminine. The ANBU flips back to her feet, revealing purple hair sticking out of the cat ANBU mask.

"You mistook me for a simple civilian," Morgan says as she enters a fighting stance. Then she relaxes her body, realizing who the ANBU is. "I have no wish to harm the boy. But I will say that you've done a great job so far Neko."

"Thank you Morgan." The cat-ANBU says. "I was appointed to be Naruto's guardian."

"I believe I will let the boy stay with me for a while. Luna and Silver seem to like him, and he's just… one in a million." Neko turns to leave through a window when a hand stops her.

"I'd like you to witness the third set I've played. I know you're interested." Morgan says, leading Neko to the table. The silver-haired woman turns over the last three cards; Sacrifice, the Reaper, and Family. Morgan doesn't even need to look up to know that her ANBU friend is gone.

* * *

><p><strong>** Next Day. Summary of what happened at breakfast. 3rd POV **<strong>

True to her word, Morgan told Naruto about her life as a shinobi and how she was in the ANBU. She took Luna and Silver in since their parents were killed when the nine-tailed fox attacked. They call her 'sensei' because she's been teaching them early. When Naruto asks if he could also be taught, Morgan tells him that she might. Technically she can't because of the stupid council. That doesn't mean that Luna or Silver couldn't teach him the basics. Morgan also took the twins aside to tell them that Naruto has the Kyubi sealed inside him.

Unknown to everyone but Morgan, Luna, Silver, Neko, and the Hokage; Luna and Silver each have half of the two-tailed cat sealed inside them. Morgan tells them that they can choose when to tell Naruto about the cat. Then she rushes them off to the academy while Morgan tries to take care of a few things.

* * *

><p><strong>** Scene change: Hokage's Office. 3rd POV **<strong>

"I understand that you wish to adopt Naruto, but you know the council won't allow it." The Hokage says sadly.

"What if I allow him to live with us? Technically I'm not adopting him," Morgan pleads. She didn't want Naruto to leave ever since he came into her life. She liked the young ball of energy; he even tried to prank her with a water bucket on the door. She didn't want to admit it aloud, but he's even managed to soften her up and bring this… aura of happiness into her home.

"That would work. Morgan Nekomaka, I hereby grant you the charge of housing young Naruto Uzumaki." Old man third never saw someone fill out paperwork as fast as Morgan had. She then thanks him with a respectful bow before leaving him.

_Now to get this… enemy… beaten. Once and for all!_ He thinks as he turns back to his paperwork, a grim look on his old face.

* * *

><p><strong>** Time Snap: Three Days later. Luna and Silver's Birthday. Luna's POV **<strong>

"Wake up! Wake up!" Naruto bursts into the room, shouting for us to wake up. He rushes over to our bed and shakes us in order to get us up.

"We're awake Naruto," Silver says with a smile on her face. "It's our birthday today. There's no way we'd miss it." Naruto gives us both a hug as we sit up. We give him a hug back before Morgan calls us all downstairs. We're greeted by the smell of cinnamon, fresh bread, and chicken upon entering the kitchen. Morgan-sensei is also there, greeting us with a bow.

"Good morning Sensei." "Good morning Luna, Silver, Naruto." Then she motions us all to take a seat and eat our breakfast; Cinnamon buns with chicken and cat-shaped pancakes. Once we're finished with our meal and all cleaned up, Morgan calls us into the living room for presents. Normally we'd get one or two gifts each, but now we see five or six boxes in two piles. We're allowed to open a few up and the rest will wait 'til evening. I pick up one present and open it, revealing two pairs of metal gauntlets. The fingertips are adorned with inch-long nails that are carefully sharpened. The gauntlets go a third up the forearm and have two holes in them to hold kunai safely. (Think 2008 prince of Persia gauntlets)

"I'll have to teach you how to use those today," Morgan says while Silver picks out another present. Inside the box are two sets of Tarot cards, just like the one's Morgan has. The only difference is that hers has a picture of a weasel's face on the backs while ours has a cat's face.

"Naruto, do you want to pick out the last present?" Morgan asks the blonde. Naruto looks to Silver and me, unsure of what to do. We give him a nod and he opens up a slightly bigger box with us. Inside is a set of red ANBU clothing with shin guards. Also inside are two shirts and sweatpants along with two gi robes, all red like our hair. One gi robe has the word 'fox' written in light-grey threads on the back while the other has 'wolf' in green and black threads. The last article of clothing is two black funeral robes. _Wonder why Morgan got us these? It's not like we're going to use them. Meh, Better to have something and not use it vs. not having it when we need it._ I rationalize as I pack them up. Then Morgan takes us to one of the training grounds, once we're in our new training outfits. Silver and I verbally teach Naruto the basic fighting stance and demonstrate a few punches while on our way to the grounds.

There, Morgan teaches us how to use our claws and our first ninjutsu; the Lightning Paw. It only requires two hand signs for a ninjutsu designed to improve hand-to-hand fighting. We get the basics of the jutsu down when a few of Naruto's friends show up.

"Hey Naruto, who are your friends?" One boy asks with a fur coat on him and a white dog popping out of his coat.

"Hey Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji. This is Luna, Silver and Morgan." Naruto introduces. ((I'm not going to describe them, nor their parents. I'm too lazy to do that.)) Then the dog barks as if to say 'I'm here'.

"Oh yeah, and this is Akamaru." Kiba says as he lets the dog out of his coat.

"Hey Kiba, how do you feel about wolves and foxes?" I ask the dog boy. His mom, Tsume, is the one to answer.

"We're fine with wolves and foxes, don't worry pup. My own companion, Kuromaru, has a bit of wolf blood in him." She replies with a feral grin. As I look at the woman's grin, I'm torn between being scared or grinning the same grin. We're about to call Twilight and Kitsu when a women with long purple hair appears. She whispers something to Morgan and glances at us. Then Morgan whispers something back that makes the newcomer smile.

"Luna, Silver, Naruto. I've got to head somewhere; can I leave you with Yugao? Just for a while, but she'll watch over you and your friends. We've all got to head somewhere." Morgan asks. We all agree and then Sensei, Mrs Inuzuka, Mr Nara, and Mr Akamachi all vanish in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>** At the Council room. Morgan's POV **<strong>

The ninja council to the right, the civilian council to the right, and the village elders in front. The council had been called together because they had found out that Naruto had been adopted.

"You have no right in taking the boy in without authorization of the council!" Danzo forcefully says. "You know full well that we could imprison you and send you off to Ibiki for such an act. You know what law we came up with upon allowing the boy to live…"

"… that Naruto Uzumaki cannot and will not be adopted into a clan without council approval." I finish for the one-eyed warhawk. "You are forgetting that I am not part of a clan, therefor I am able to adopt the child. Besides, I have agreed to let Naruto into my home as shelter." That's when one part of the civilian council, a Haruno, speaks up: "The law also states that no civilian can adopt the fox brat." I let out a sharp blast of KI at him, my eyes hardening.

"If you would look at my file Haruno, you will find that I'm a shinobi with extended leave of absence until Luna and Silver have become Genin. And as I said before; I did not adopt Naruto, I'm only granting him shelter and a place to live."

"You will still need three clans to vouch for you and your adopted children. Know fully well Morgan Nekomaka, if you don't have three clans that you will lose both your adopted children and they will be put in other hands." One of the elders says. I just nod, ready to accept the consequences should I fail. Tsume stands up first, her slit-eyes sweeping over all the unsupporting members of the council.

"The Inuzuka clan vouches for Morgan Nekomaka and her current two adopted daughters. While still a shinobi, Morgan always judged people by their actions and listened to their past. She has also saved me and Kuromaru, whether on a mission or off-duty trouble. When Luna and Silver came into the veterinary clinic with one of their companions, they always treated us with complete kindness and respect; even going so far as to help in the clinic from time to time. My clan approves of Morgan's adoption." When she sits down Shikaku Nara stands up.

"The Nara clan also vouches for Morgan Nekomaka and her two adopted daughters. Morgan has also served well as a shinobi; whenever I'm with her squad, she always knows her role in a plan and always makes sure to leave a back-up even in my own plans." Shikaku then goes on to explain how my daughters have helped him and his clan with the deer and the antlers for a game of chess (shogi) and how they lose with smiles on their faces. Inoichi Yamanaka also explains how I've helped him and how my daughters have talked with his daughter Ino.

"So I do believe I have the rights to adopt Naruto into my family." I say, inwardly smirking and jumping for joy.

"Yes, you will receive the adoption papers within a few days." The Haruno head sighs with defeat. Sarutobi then ends the meeting, stating the adoption papers will need a week to be cleared. I thank him again as well as the several clan heads before heading back home. _I have a feeling I'll need to do a few more things. I quote the Nara clan: "What A Drag"._

* * *

><p><strong>** 3rd POV. With Yugao and the rest **<strong>

While Morgan went to her meeting, Yugao managed to invent a few games to play. Capture the flag, hide and seek, finf Yugao, ninja tag, and Marco Polo. They also headed to Ichiraku for the twin's birthday lunch. Ayame and Teuchi gave them a 'birthday ramen' special. Yugao even managed to get Shikamaru to play a game of chess while the others had a ramen eating contest. Afterwards they went to a playground and just… had fun. Morgan came back just in time to head to the Hokage memorial to watch the sun set.

"I've got a surprise waiting at home." Morgan says. "Everyone's invited."

* * *

><p><strong>** At Morgan's house **<strong>

Luna and Silver opened up the rest of their presents; ninja tools, some make-up, blank sealing scrolls, blank blank scrolls, and even a justu scroll. Cake was a kitty-cat face with a green and silver eye. The Hokage even stopped by to give Luna and Silver a happy birthday… and left with a small slice of cake and a happy grin. Choji ate most of the cake, Shikamaru took a few bites before giving up, Kiba ate a slice and ended up with frosting all over his mouth, making him look like he had rabies. That's when all of Naruto's friends had to leave and everyone goes to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay Chapter two is done and over with. I've got a question: Should Haku be a boy or girl in my story?<strong>

**Boy: a different pairing for Silver? Silver X Haku OR Silver X Sasuke**

**Girl: IDK. MAYBE Silver X Haku (but I'm gonna need someone to help me with that. And don't expect any Lemons), or something else.**

**I'm reading from the manga online, so don't complain to me if something isn't correct... unless that's how I choose to have it.**

**Naruto: Review people! This story might be slow, but it's getting stronger. Like me.  
><strong>


	3. The Death of a Hero

**Okay now, Chapter three is now up and running. I still have NO reviews yet so please review on my story. I'll even make you guys a deal; the first five flamers I get will be kept in the review section. After that, I MIGHT be deleting the flamers. Anyhow, if you want you could listen to "Hero" by Skillet while reading the first half of the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Naruto - NormalHuman speech

_Naruto_ - Normal human thinking speech, flash back/narration

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech & Jutsu Casting

**_Naruto_** - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

*** BLAH BLAH BLAH * = POV transition**

**** BLAH BLAH BLAH ** = Scene transition**

* * *

><p><strong>** ((TIME SKIP: THREE DAYS LATER) * * (3rd POV)) **<strong>

Morgan was putting her signature on a red, silver and black scroll. Naruto's adoption paper hangs in a frame on her wall. All that's left to do is get the grace period set, ending in four days. **"Sealing art: Blood Will."** Morgan whispers, sealing the scroll with a sealing jutsu. She then writes 'To Luna, Silver and Naruto'. Morgan whirls around and blocks three kunai thrown at her from someone outside. She pockets the scroll and draws two long kunai. The ex-ANBU then picks up the three kunai and stuffs them in her robe with the scroll. Morgan then runs out of her room, shouting for everyone to get up and out the door. She's thankful that she's trained them well; they're already up and rushing out the door after her. Morgan scoops up young Naruto, blocking several more shuriken aimed at her. Some of them hit her in the back and she was thankful that she made a habit out of wearing her protective plating on underneath.

"Don't worry Naruto. I won't let you die." She says before throwing the blonde into an alleyway and turns to face her attackers. Morgan throws a kunai at several ROOT ANBU, using **Shadow Shuriken Jutsu** to create several copies of the thrown knife. More kunai and even a few fireballs are thrown at her, but the ex-ANBU dodges most of them.

"Thought this was supposed to be an easy mission," one of them says as he tries to stab Morgan with a knife. She effortlessly sends him flying the other way after taking his kunai. The next ROOT ANBU's kunai is deflected upward, a kunai now in Morgan's hand after she delivers a head butt to him.

** "Lightning Paw!"** She cries out as she strikes at two ROOT members simultaneously. Both of them shout in pain as electricity zaps their bodies and they fall to the force due to the strike.

"SENSEI!" Luna, Silver and Naruto all cry suddenly. That unfortunately distracts Morgan long enough for one ROOT sword-wielder to stab her in the back by a katana. She coughs up red liquid the instant she's stabbed, but then returns the blow by double-stabbing the sword wielder in the neck with both kunai.

"Come here." She calls to her three children as she coughs up blood. The three of them move to their adopted mother and sensei with tears in their eyes.

"Don't cry for me. My time has come. I'm actually glad to die like this, knowing I've protected those I love the most." Morgan then coughs up more blood onto the streets. "Listen to me: Luna. Make sure you make your serious-sister smile once in a while and have fun. And play a prank with Naruto. Just don't do something I wouldn't like, or participate in." She laughs a little before turning to Silver.

"Silver; keep your sister and Naruto in line. Make sure they study, train and are responsible. Eat right, get to bed on time; that stuff. I'm counting on you. Now both of you girls; stay sharp and when you both are older make sure to find a guy… heh or a girl, doesn't matter, that you truly love." She then turns to her blonde would-be-son.

"Naruto; keep an eye on these two, play pranks on some of the civilian council, respect the Hokage, and make friends. Now listen to me, all three of you. Promise me, you'll have a dream. It won't matter how powerful you become, without having a dream to fight for or protect. And… protect each other. Love each other."

"We promise sensei." "Here, is my will. Open it… after my funeral." Morgan gives them the sealed scroll from her bloodied robe. Then she pulls out her tarot deck and gives it to Naruto, who accepts it gratefully. The dying sensei gives them all one last hug before pulling the blade out of her and falling to sleep, a smile on her face.

**** ((Three Days Later)) ****

*** Luna's POV ***

Now I understand why Morgan-Sensei gave us the funeral robes. She knew she was going to die. An ANBU, 'Neko' is what Naruto called her, was the one who helped us inform the Hokage of Morgan's death. At the funeral Silver and I painted our whisker marks with the make-up, we didn't care what people thought. The Third Hokage and Yugao were there, along with some of the Inuzuka's, Nara's, Akamachi's, Yamanaka's and even the Hyuuga's. There were others too; a woman with odd red eyes, a man with a scar on his nose, and a man with a mask covered his face and his headband over one eye. Like most funerals, it rained. It's like the sky also cried for our loss, or trying to make us feel even more down. When the funeral ended, myself and my two siblings headed back to Morgan's house and opened the will.

"To Luna, Silver and Naruto. If you're reading this, then I am dead. Most likely it hasn't even been a week after Naruto's adoption. This most likely means that Naruto wouldn't be adopted into our little family, I'm sorry to admit. So you aren't really siblings. Which means you can date each other and get married if you choose to (a laughing chibi weasel face is drawn here, possibly her response to our reactions). Anyhow, I regret that I can only give you a few things before the council tries to pull some stunt. I will give you a few jutsu scrolls and I've paid off the apartment Naruto lives in, up to three years (Should be enough time for you to become Genin or Chunin). I also had sealed in some gifts I planned to give you within this scroll. You will only be able to get them when you either reach a certain age or complete a certain task. First up is to graduate to Genin. Best of luck to you all. ~ Morgan Nekomaka. 'The Red Weasel'."

I remember that Morgan made us promise to tell Naruto about our 'inner cat'. So we tell him about Nibi. How we've got half of the cat-demon sealed inside us and how Morgan would always keep our spirits up despite the looks people gave us, thinking we were related to Kyubi. Naruto is actually excited that he's got two 'super-ninja-sisters'. He promises to keep our 'cat problem' a secret while he does that foxy-grin of his. Then we all see what Morgan left us: Silver and I each got a summoning scroll contract for Twilight and Kitsu, Naruto got this 'kill me' bright orange outfit and a kunai holder with a ninja pouch. But aside from that and some spending money for food, that's actually it. The council demanded that her house be burned to the ground due to it 'housing those three demons'. Apparently people somehow now know about our 'cat problem' and some are now treating us differently now.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm shortening this chapter in case I want to add something between this time period and the time that these three become genin.<strong>


	4. Tests of Teamwork

**** ((TIME SKIP: Two ½ Years later. Naruto's age: 12, Luna & Silver age: 13)) ****

**** (Skipping the Mizuki incident. You know what happens.)****

**** (At the Academy. Team assignment day. Luna's POV) ****

"Team seven; Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka-sensei finishes. That's when I raise my hand. "Oh sorry there Luna, Silver. Umm… you're both on Team 7 as well." He sweats as he realizes his mistake. Several, okay ALL, of the girls outburst in yells of denial as to why we're put in Sasuke's team. I've spoken to Silver and we can't really figure out what's so interesting about him. _I'll admit he's alright looking, top of the boy's class, but there's nothing about him that's special. Yes he lost his entire clan, but we lost Morgan. Silv and I are at the top of our class, yet we don't have boys chasing after us. Not that we're complaining of course._ I sigh as we're all dismissed. Now it's time to meet up with our sensei.

**((Two hours later))**

"Past… present… future…" I lay down three rows of three cards before Sakura. The pink-haired girl asked us about the Tarot cards and about her future. More likely, if she'll be with Sasuke.

"Past: Education, love-struck, determined. You're smarter than most, in love with someone and determined to have said person." I don't look up from the cards as Sakura nods. "Present: distracted, sought-after, tests. Future: it will be a tough road to travel, you'll be worried and you'll show you care about someone." I finish. "Nothing about Sasuke." The pink-haired girl sighs and looks over to the duck-ass-haired kid, whom is getting his cards red by Silver.

"Past; you're smart, and you've trusted someone in your family. Present: you're determined, a loner, and ignorant of those around you." Sasuke looks ready to argue when Silver pulls up the last three cards. "Future: It will be tough, you'll be tempted and you'll have an important choice to make." That's when the door finally opens and our sensei steps in, after getting conked by an eraser on the door. It's the one-eyed masked man from Morgan's funeral, the one with the grey hair blown to the side.

"My first impression is… I hate you. Meet me on the roof." He says before leaping away.

* * *

><p>"Alright introduce yourselves. Names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams." Kakashi then introduces himself in the vaguest way as possible. (Cannon of Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke)<p>

"Okay green-eyes. You're up." "I'm Luna Longpaw. My hobbies are tarot reading and training. My likes are Silver, Naruto, Twilight and learning new fighting moves. My dislikes are those who believe they should be given something without earning it and those who cheat in training. My dream is to be in the ANBU like Morgan was and to protect those important to me."

"Now you grey-eyes." "Silver Longpaw. Hobbies are training and tarot reading. Likes are Luna, Naruto, Kitsu and learning new jutsu. Dislikes are same as Luna's. My dream is also the same as Luna's." My sister says.

"Alright. Meet me at training ground 7 at 09:00 sharp. And don't eat breakfast." Kakashi says.

**** ((Time skip: Next day. Training Ground 7, 11:00hrs, Luna's POV)) ****

"You're late!" We all say when Kakashi appears two hours late.

"I'm sorry; I got lost on the road of life." He replies with a wink. He glances at the seven of us; we had brought Twilight and Kitsu with us, before he places an alarm clock on one of the posts.

"This alarm is set to go off at noon. You have one hour to get these two bells. The three without bells will be sent back to the academy. You are free to use any form of tool, technique or familiar at your disposal. I'll give you guys a little tip; aim to kill or you'll never have the chance. GO!" All of us move in different directions. Silver and I take a perch up in a tree while Twilight and Kitsu crouch in the undergrowth. Naruto stands out in the open, making us all face palm when he wants to face Kakashi 'fair and square'. Then the knuckle head charges at him.

"Ninja tactics number one; taijutsu." Kakashi mutters while one hand pulls out an orange book, Make out Paradise. Naruto continues his charge, angry at how Kakashi's mocking him with the book. I swear that he doesn't even look up as the cyclops ducks and dodges everything Naruto throws.

**"One Thousand Years of Death!"** Kakashi yells out as he thrusts two fingers up Naruto's rear. The blonde ninja suddenly goes flying into the air. Silver and I both look at each other with disgusted expressions. _WTF?_ We both think and turn to watch a dozen Naruto's suddenly charge from the water. He's using the **Multi-Shadow Clone** jutsu he said he learned two nights ago. Suddenly Naruto ends up in a tree with some rope tied to his leg, a trap from Kakashi. Silver and I look at each other and decide to move to another position in the training ground.

* * *

><p>"So you really think you can take me?" Kakashi asks in a bored tone to the duck-ass-haired kid.<p>

"I'm not like the other weaklings." Sasuke scoffs. From in the undergrowth, Silver and I secure our clawed gauntlets, getting ready to make our move. As Sasuke charges at Kakashi, so do we.

"Kitsu, help Naruto. Twilight, try to get Sakura over to us." We order, both partners heading off to their tasks. Then we speed up to Sasuke, ready to back him up.

"I don't need you losers." The Uchiha scoffs as he spots us before landing a few hits on Kakashi. The bastard's got determination, I'll give him that. Even though Kakashi blocks every blow he lands. When Sasuke gets thrown off, Silver and I go in for the kill. We charge up lightning in our gauntlets as we prepare our first lightning jutsu learned. The cyclops goes wide-eyed at how we're able to use elemental jutsu at our age.

**"Longpaw Style: Lightning Paw**!" We cry out as we strike our claws at Kakashi. We manage to make him actually dodge and block our attacks instead of ignoring us like he did with Naruto. Then something inside our heads goes off, like a sixth sense warning us of danger. I look behind and see Sasuke finishing off two hand signs. _Dragon? Tiger? Oh no!_ I realize what he's going to do as he exhales a breath. My clawed hand grabs Silver and I send both of us to the side as a gigantic fireball flies at us. Kakashi sees the fireball too, but from our position we don't know what he's going to do next. Silver helps me to my feet, her arm sporting five cuts from my claws. Then she points over to Sasuke. I look over my shoulder just in time to see him get dragged into the earth by Kakashi's jutsu. My sister and I draw kunai and rush at Kakashi when we all hear Sakura scream. Twilight comes into the clearing, dragging a pale-faced Sakura on her back. Realizing Kakashi is distracted, Silver lunges forward to close the distance between her and the bells. Her outstretched metal claw makes the bell ring just as the alarm clock goes off. We all head back to the three posts and see Naruto tied up with Kitsu trying to bite at the ropes.

"I've decided something. You're not going to go back to the Academy. You'll all be dropped out of the program entirely!" All of us are shocked by what Kakashi tells us. Sasuke, possibly in anger, charges at Kakashi with a kunai. The silver-haired ninja moves quickly and ends up on top of Sasuke with his own kunai to his neck.

"Sakura, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies." Kakashi says with a cold tone, moving the kunai closer to Sasuke's neck. The Haruno girl looks like she's ready to carry out the order, but stops when she has her arms up behind her back. When she looks around her shoulders, she sees Silver and I glaring at her with fires in our eyes.

"That's the thing. In the ninja world, you may have to make a choice between two evils. Why do you think squads are put in groups of three, or in this case five? Teamwork." Kakashi explains, letting Sasuke up. "Naruto, you rushed at me without any plan or back-up. Sakura, you were more focused on Sasuke and even when Twilight came to help you still were focused on him. Sasuke, you thought your teammates to be below you. Even when Luna and Silver came to help, you threw them off. And a ninja isn't one to put their comrades in such an obvious line of fire. The twins worked together perfectly, yet their only fault was that their teammates were unavailable to them; a result of those teammates going off on their own."

"Without teamwork, a ninja's mission ends in failure, and in someones death. Now I have four lunch boxes here. Eat what you can and I'll give you ONE more chance. Just DON'T FEED NARUTO!" Then Kakashi vanishes in a swirl of leaves.

The four of us eat our lunch, me and Silver giving some to Twilight and Kitsu since they can't really hunt in this short time span. That's when Naruto's stomach growls for the third time.

"Here Naruto, let me feed you." I get up and put some chicken onto a chopstick. "We'll need you ready to go if we're going to get those bells." Naruto looks a bit uncertain, but then takes a bite. Suddenly the sky gets dark as black-grey clouds cover the sky. Kakashi appears before us, an angry gleam in his eye. I get into a defensive stance in front of Naruto, with two kunai in my hands.

"YOOOUUUU… … pass." The clouds vanish along with the sensei's angry look. "You did exactly what I wanted, you put your teammate first before my orders. 'Those who don't follow the rules are lower than garbage, but those who don't care for their teammates are even lower than that. Remember that for the rest of your lives. But now to treat you to some lunch."

"Hey! What about me?" Naruto complains before Kitsu cuts the rope.


	5. The Demon of the Mist

**Okay, since I'm waiting for the second review, I'll just post this one.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>** (A week or so later, after numerous D-ranked missions.) **<strong>

**** ((Currently in mission office, Luna's POV)) ****

"Ugh! I'm bored with these. All we've done is pull weeds, babysit little brats, water plants and chase after that Damned Cat! I want a real mission! Not some chore!" Naruto outbursts. I agree with him; while the missions are important to the village, I'm also craving some action.

"Well… I do have one mission for you. An escort mission. You'll have to escort a bridge builder to the land of waves." As the Hokage finishes, the client walks into the room with a whisky bottle in his hand.

"You're telling me that these five brats and two dogs can protect me? The blond brat doesn't look so tough." He comments upon seeing us.

"Let me at 'im, lemmie at 'im lemmie at 'im!" Naruto tries to swing at the old man while being held back by his 'sisters'.

"Naruto, we're supposed to _protect_ the client. Not kill him." I reason to the boy, who calms down as soon as I say that. Once we receive the conditions of the assignment, we all head home to pack our gear. Naruto, Silver and I head back to Naruto's apartment to grab the goods; ninja tools, clawed-gauntlets, scrolls, food, clothing, tent and bedroll. Silver and I even grab our swords; swords that Morgan's will-scroll granted us upon passing Kakashi's test. I take one last look at the picture of Morgan and the five of us, a picture we took a day after the birthday. Naruto does the bunny ears on our heads and Morgan looks like she's resting her arms on Naruto's head, a smile on her face. We've got one arm around Naruto's shoulders and are making the two-fingered 'peace' sign with cat-grins on our faces. I look at the picture, then we all head out the door.

**** ((Time skip past the Demon brothers. I'm too lazy to write that part.))****

**** ((Skip to when Zabuza appears)) ****

"Zabuza, The Demon of the Mist." I whisper upon spotting the man himself.

"To whom do I owe the honor that they know of me?" Zabuza asks, looking at us.

"Luna and Silver Longpaw. We've heard of you from our mother, Morgan Nekomaka." I state, my arms twitching to my gauntlets and sword.

"Ah, I remember her; the Cunning Red Weasel. She was very good, my equal at the time we've met. How is she?" The demon asks, not stepping down from his blade.

"Dead. She died protecting us."

"In other circumstances, I would very much love to tell you more about her. But I'm hired to kill you. At least I'll see what she's given to the world." With that Zabuza grabs his sword and invokes his **Hidden Mist Jutsu**.

"Protect the Bridge Builder!" Kakashi orders.

(Zabuza and Kakashi Cannon fight. Too lazy to write what's been re-wrote several dozen times. (Zabuza captures Kakashi and uses his water clone))

"Sasuke, I'll need your help. Luna, Silver; back us up. Keep the water guy busy." Naruto says.

"Right!" We say in unison, drawing our blades. Then we both charge at the water clone, blades in a two handed grip. I leap up high, somersaulting once in the air to gain momentum for the strike. When the clone looks up, Silver rolls to his side and strikes the water clone. Zabuza's clone jumps to the side in order to avoid her strike, and my own. When I land onto the ground, Silver vaults over my back and goes towards the water-clone with me behind her.

"We're gonna help you sister!" Several dozen Naruto's yell out, rushing to the water clone with a kunai in each hand. Silver does one last attempt to strike the water ninja before letting Naruto's mob in. They all aim to kill the clone, but end up getting thrown off the man.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cries out as he throws the Uchiha a Demon Wind Shuriken. Sasuke snaps the star open and immediately chucks it at the real Zabuza. The Demon grabs the windmill, then spots the second one Sasuke hid in the shadow of the first.

"That was foolish." Zabuza says, jumping over the second one. Suddenly that windmill 'poof's' into Naruto, who immediately throws several kunai at Zabuza's arm. Zabuza has two options; either get his arm injured and keep Kakashi in the prison, or save his arm. He chooses the latter just as the knives nick his arm.

"You little brat!" He roars, swinging the Fuma at Naruto. A clang of metal on metal sounds as Kakashi blocks with the metal guards on his gloves. Then both high-level ninja leap back as Naruto gets to dry land. Zabuza begins a long string of hand signs, Kakashi managing to keep pace.

**"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"** They both cry at the same time. Two large tendrils of the lake rise up and clash into each other. We're all amazed at the power of the jutsu, and how Kakashi mimicked it so perfectly. Zabuza starts another string of hand signs, but Kakashi-sensei finishes before him.

**"Water Style: Super Water Explosion Jutsu!"** This large spherical typhoon suddenly bursts towards the ex-mist ninja, hitting him dead on.

"Your future… is death." Kakashi says in a prophetic tone. Senbon needles suddenly strike Zabuza's neck, felling the powerful ninja.

"It seems your prediction came true." A strange girl with a mask appears next to Zabuza's body. "I have been hunting Zabuza for a while now, thank you for helping me take him down. I must go now." Then the hunter-ninja and Zabuza's body vanish.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Silver cries out. I look over just in time to see her catch Sensei as he falls forward.

"Overused… the Sharingan… too much…" He gasps before collapsing onto Silver and me.

"Hey old man," I call out to Tazuna. "Which way to your house?"

* * *

><p><strong>** ((Tazuna's House)) **<strong>

Silver and I lay Kakashi down on a bedroll prepared for him, making sure he's comfortable before both of us head outside. We both decide to work on our Kenjutsu using Morgan's scrolls, practicing a small distance away from each other. It's more of Morgan's voice in our heads (yelling at us to catch up on our training) that we decide to work on the Katas, versus training to get stronger (like a certain duck-ass-haired-teammate we know). Speak of the devil when he actually comes out to watch us. I've just finished with the **'Wolf's Claw Strike'** when I notice him.

"Come out Sasuke. What do you want?" I ask in a bored tone while re-doing the strike from memory.

"I demand you give me those swords. I will be able to put them to greater use than you will," he scoffs to me while I do the strike again. I let out a sigh and sheathe my sword before smoothly equipping my gauntlets and going over those Katas.

"I also demand that you give me those metal gloves as well. They do not belong on your hands," he continues with a smirk on his face. Then I whirl around and deflect a blow from Silver, who also has her gauntlets on. A grin is on her face, one that means we'll be having a 'surprise sparing match'.

"Oh really, and what would we get in return?" She asks, while I duck from one of her strikes. "Here's an idea Sasuke; you drop that arrogance of yours for a change…"

"… Because these claws were given to us by Morgan-Sensei," I continue for her. "You have no right in demanding them or even proclaiming ownership." Silver and I break off from our spar, bowing to each other at the end. Naruto then comes over to Silver and begs her to teach him more of the Kitsunekan (Fox) style. I watch them for a while before turning to Sasuke, who still hasn't moved.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, we're available." I tell him before doing the **'Wolf Claw Strike'** again.

* * *

><p><strong>*(Time skip to when Kakashi finishes teaching us about tree-climbing) *<strong>

I manage to get about a foot up the tree before slipping off. Silver is around the same point as me, even after a few hours of training. Kakashi calls us in for dinner, and a break.

"Thank you Tsunami." I bow to Tazuna's daughter as I take my seat at the table. Tsunami just smiles, not really expecting such a thank you. Sometimes I think Morgan would rather have us drop that habit, but old habits die hard. Especially habits Morgan beat into you.

"Why do you guys bother to try so hard? No matter how hard you train you're still no match for Gato's men! No matter what claims you make or how hard you work when facing the strong the weak will only end up getting killed." Inari, Tazuna's grandson, says while we eat. "You don't know anything bout this country yet your being so nosy! What do you know about me? I'm different from you. You don't know how hard life can be! You don't know what I've suffered!"

"You think we don't know how hard life can be? You think I don't know what suffering is? Think again pal!" Naruto outbursts. "Sure things aren't pretty and sure they could be better, but at least you have a family here!"

"Naruto…" I say, trying to defuse the situation. _Bombsquad Luna, you have failed to disarm the bomb._

"I was forced to fend for myself at age 4! I had to run from mobs of civilians and shinobi, getting chased out of most stores! The stores that would let me in charged me double for half the quality I _could_ get! I had to do that for almost five years before Luna and Silver here rescued me from yet another mob!" Naruto continues. "They took me in and welcomed me as part of their family. I even had someone I could call a mother, Morgan-Sensei! I was happy, but it didn't even last a WEEK! Three days after the twin's birthday, Morgan-sensei was assassinated trying to protect us!" Naruto gets up and heads outside. Inari then runs up to his room.

"Naruto, wait for me!" I call out, running after my blond 'brother'. Silver calls for us, but I still run after the boy. When I catch up, I find Naruto by the trees we used earlier today.

"What's up with you Naruto?" I ask as I catch up to him.

"Inari says there's no such thing as a hero. I'm about to prove him wrong. You going to help big sis?" He asks as he looks at me.

"You know you don't have to call me that Naruto. The adoption papers were destroyed before they could be official, so we're not siblings anymore." I remind him, tightening my headband over my forehead. He just grins before running up the tree, with me following close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's it for this chapter. Now on to the next chapter.<strong>

**Hey I'm also looking for several OC's to use in the story, for the Chunnin exams. I need names, clan (No Uchiha), Country (doesn't need to be the leaf), jutsu, element affinities, bloodline (if any), weapons, appearance and cloths, personality, and anything else I may need to know. I'll pick a few that I like and I'll plop them into the story.**

**What I need:**

**Name, Clan**

**Hair and eye color, skin color**

**Clothing and appearance**

**Element affinities**

**Jutsu known (list all except academy jutsu)  
><strong>

**Bloodline**

**Weapons**

**Personality**

**Anything else I may need to know or want to know.**


	6. Story from the warrior of ice

**So here's the next chapter of _Longpaws of Konoha._ I do not own Naruto, but I do own Luna, Silver, Morgan, Twilight and Kitsu.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>** Next Day **<strong>

"Hey you shouldn't be sleeping on the ground like that." I'm woken up to someone shaking me. My eyes open to this feminine face with chocolate-brown eyes.

"Hey lady, is this the plant you're looking for?" Naruto's voice sounds out while I stand up and stretch. He holds up this one plant that Morgan said is good for healing wounds and for quick recovery. Since Naruto's helping this lady, I guess I can as well. Naruto begins telling this lady what we were doing here and why we're training so hard.

"Is it for you or someone else?" She suddenly asks. Naruto and I look at her quizzically. "When a person has something they want to protect that's when they can truly be strong. Well I've got the medicine I needed so now I'd better head back. Let's meet again somewhere." She then stands up and walks away. That's when I notice Silver and Sasuke enter the clearing, both looking at the woman.

"So Naruto, where were we?" I ask the blonde, tossing him a kunai.

"Hee hee hee. I was ahead of you." He grins. I grin back at him before taking off towards the tree. I pass my fifth, sixth, eighth, twelfth kunai mark… my blade bites into the wood the minute I start slipping. Sasuke and Silver start rushing up a different tree, trying to outdo the other.

* * *

><p><strong>**((TIMESKIP TO WHERE ZABUZA ATTACKS THE BRIDGE)) **<strong>

**** (Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna are at the bridge. Luna, Silver, Naruto, Twilight & Kitsu are at the house)) ****

"I can't believe they let us sleep in!" Naruto complains as we change into our battle gear. I'm kinda pissed off as well, but the only thing we can do is catch up. My blade is slung over my shoulder and my claws are slipped onto my hands, making them seem like an extension of my body.

"We'll see you at the bridge Naruto." Silver and I call out before we head to the bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>((At the bridge))<strong>

We immediately head over to help Sasuke face that hunter ninja.

"What are we dealing with Sasuke?" I ask him once we enter the enemy's jutsu.

"Incredible speed with shadow clones. Uses needles and the mirrors summon the clones." He says with multiple scratches on his arms and legs. "Here he comes!" I go on the defensive with my gauntlets. The ninja comes at us swiftly, scoring several dozen scratches on our body. All three of us yell out as we're cut in several different places. From that one attack I realize that we might be in trouble. All we can really do is keep dodging and try to block while we wait for our foes chakra to drain out. As this enemy, Haku, comes at us again, I leap to one side while striking with my gauntlet. That's when Naruto suddenly appears and tries to help us.

"Naruto! Look out!" Silver and I cry out. Sasuke is faster, moving in front of his blond-haired rival. The duck-ass-haired Uchiha suddenly has a dozen senbon stuck in his neck and body.

"I told myself… I wouldn't die until I killed my brother… Don't lose to this guy…" Sasuke says before closing his eyes. Tears well up in my eyes; it's just like how Morgan died, protecting Naruto and us. Something inside me turns on, like a switch. I feel this sudden power well up inside me, power released to the surface.

**"I'll DESTROY YOU!"** I roar at Haku, turning to the hunter ninja with a savage intent in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>** ((3rd POV)) **<strong>

A blue cloak lightly surrounds Luna and Silver, above them a blue cat's head forms from raw chakra. Haku throws several senbon needles in order to incapacitate them, or so the hunter thinks. Both red-heads roar and deflect the needles with just that. Haku tries to get back to one of the mirrors, in an effort to escape them. All the ninja got was a punch sending both of them through the mirror. Haku looks up to see both girls charging forward.

_Zabuza… I have failed you…_

* * *

><p><strong>* Luna's POV *<strong>

"You're the girl we saw in the woods." I whisper, my fist an inch from her face.

"Zabuza has no need for a weak shinobi tool. You've just taken away my reason for existing." Haku says with a slightly emotionless tone.

"Why for a guy like that? He's a bad guy who takes money from a criminal! Is that eyebrow-less freak the only important person to you?" I ask with a bit of anger. Then Haku tells me her story:

"I was born in a snowy village in the hidden mist country. I was happy; my parents were very kind people. But something happened. My father killed my mother, and then he tried to kill me. The country of the mist had endless wars and those with Kekkei Genkai came to be hated. Because of these abilities, clans with Kekkei Genkai were used as weapons in the battles. And then were blamed to be the cause of the wars. After the wars, the clans had to hide the truth about their own blood. Those who didn't were put to death. My mother was one of those clans. My father discovered this, when I realized what I had done, I had killed him. It was at the time that I realized the most painful thing in the world. That I am a person who is unwanted." She says.

"You're blond friend said he wanted to have the village acknowledge him, and the both of you. Now if someone who acknowledged you from the bottom of their heart appeared, wouldn't that person become the most important person to you? Zabuza took me in knowing of the power I had. He desired it… I was so happy." She sniffles as tears come to her eyes. "Luna… Silver… please… kill me."

"I don't understand? Is being strong the only reason for you to be alive? You could have been acknowledged for something else." Silver protests. That's when I notice Haku stiffen up as the mist clears.

"I'm sorry Luna, but I won't die yet." She says, forming hand signs.

"Oh no you don't! Kill you, don't kill you! You're not going anywhere brownie!" Silver grabs Haku's arm and twists it behind her back. I look over and see Kakashi rushing over to Zabuza, but even farther back I see someone else... In that instant I realize what's going on and what I must do.

"Kakashi! STOP!" I yell out as I draw my sword. One of the figures stops close to the other one.

"Phooey. And I was hoping to have one less ninja to deal with." Everyone turns to see this short man in a business suit and sunglasses with a cane. Behind him is a large mob of thug mercenaries.

"Gato, what is this?" Zabuza asks. "Securing loose ends my friend. Hiring missing ninja cost too much. So I have both ninja sides weaken each other off, and then finish them both with shear numbers. It's a real money saver you have to admit." Gato says with a smile.

"Kakashi, I'm not your enemy anymore. Let me at least finish off this man." Zabuza says, and then he turns to me. "Kid, hand me a kunai." I throw him one of the sharper ones and he catches it with his teeth. That's when he charges into the mob. The demon of the mist slashes and dodges his way to get to the man who's caused so much pain for this country. I can't see what happens, but I do spot a head suddenly go flying though the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay now, I'd like to say that's the end of the current chapter. Yes it's lame, yes I know I cut out a bunch of the story, and yes I know the fight scenes aren't as good as they could have been. But I'm still working on this. So yeah, please don't throw rocks at me. Moving onto another topic; I <em>do<em> need ninja for the chunin exams, otherwise I might have to rearrange most of the battles in the prelim's.**

**To Excele Kurokami: Could I use Yue as one of the ninja for my story? I need at least _ONE_ more ninja in order to make the finals work. (I plan on using the non-demon stats).**

**If any of you guys want to know more about Yue, check out Excele's story _Konoha's Two Demons._ Otherwise, here's what I need from any entries that you guys send me:**

**Name:  
>Clan: (NO Uchiha or Uzumaki)<br>Gender:  
>Country: (Hidden sand, hidden cloud, hidden leaf, etc)<br>Rank: Genin  
>Hair Color and Appearance*:<br>Eye Color*:  
>Clothing and appearance:<br>Bloodline: (If any)  
>Elemental Affinities: (One of the elements: Fire, wind, lightning, earth, or water)<br>Jutsu: (Don't need to list the Academy jutsu)  
>Weapons they use most often: (ex: a sword, two knives, spiked chain, etc.)<br>Personality:  
>And also tell me anything you think I might need to know about your character.<strong>

**'*' Optional things. Not required for the entry and will not impact decision-making.**


	7. Death of a Demon and a Teammate Gained

**So here's the next chapter of _Longpaws of Konoha._ I do not own Naruto, but I do own Luna, Silver, Morgan, Twilight and Kitsu.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>((Skipping how Inari comes to save the day. I'm too lazy to write that stuff.))<strong>

**(A/N: Another reason I don't want to write it is because it's _already_ been rewritten and re-told in several different stories. By skipping them you, the readers, and I, the author, are saved from the torture of having to re-read what we all know happened in the manga and anime.)**

"Hey red-heads…" Zabuza speaks weakly to Silver and I. "Listen, green-eyes; I want you to take my blade. It's a special blade that will only stay with one master at a time. I'm pretty sure my blade chose you as its new master. It'll become a part of you, changing to fit your soul and style, though still maintaining a zanbato form, or at the very least a bastard-sword size. No matter what happens, it'll always be bigger than a longsword. Just try to make it seem more like you, or something you care about. You truly are Morgan's daughters." Then he turns to Haku.

"Haku, I want you to go with them. Live your life, don't be an emotionless tool like you were with me. I'm sorry for what I put you through, you were a good friend. Luna's going to be your guardian; I trust her and silver-eyes. Just make sure you have a dream and treat those two like family." Then Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist, finally dies. I go over to his blade and manage to strap it onto my back, grateful to own such a weapon. I can't help but wonder. Did Morgan clash swords with this blade?

"Luna, Silver, Naruto!" Sakura calls out. "Sasuke's alive!" I let out a weak smile to the pink-headed girl as the duck-ass waves to me, his arms covered in needles in several different places.

* * *

><p><strong>** ((TIMESKIP: BACK TO THE VILLAGE.)) **<strong>

"You know the council will try to pull something right?" Silver informs me in a whisper. I nod; they'll try to get Haku to be some sort of breeding stock for her ice jutsu bloodline.

"If you're worried about the fact that they'll try to get my bloodline, you don't need to be." Haku appears behind us. "I got injured on a mission in such a way that renders it impossible for me to have babies."

"Sorry Haku. We didn't mean to talk about you behind your back." I apologize. The ice user just smiles as we reach the gates. Suddenly a squad of ANBU appears, Neko among them.

"Luna Longpaw, Silver Longpaw. We need you to come with us and Haku. There's a council meeting regarding you three." Neko says from behind her mask. We all nod and I give Naruto a look saying 'we'll be fine' before we're taken to the council chamber.

* * *

><p><strong>** ((At the Council Chamber, Luna's POV)) **<strong>

The council was hounding us for details about two people; prince duck-ass-head and Haku.

"Sarutobi you cannot allow this. If this girl is from another country, you know what would happen," one of the elders speaks up. Grandpa sighs, but waves to Haku when she raises her hand to speak.

"Zabuza was the one who trained me Mister Hokage. I'm not officially part of any shinobi country or village." She says quietly.

"We still should impose a CRA (Clan Restoration Act) for her Kekkei Genkai. We could use her to strengthen the village." Danzo speaks up. I notice Haku lean over and whisper something into the Hokage's ear while holding a copy of Kakashi's mission report. A smile grows on the old man's face then.

"I'm afraid Danzo, that I do not have the authority to do so. From what Haku here tells me, and from Kakashi's report, Zabuza bestowed Luna as her guardian. She's the only one that can authorize such a decision, any decision actually, regarding Haku." A scowl appears on the warhawk's face but he regains his composure.

"Onto the other subject; Sasuke Uchiha. These two 'kin of the demon brat'…" He's interrupted by a kunai that hits the left of his head, an inch from his ear; a kunai thrown by me in anger.

"What Did You Just Call Us?" I force each word out through clenched teeth.

"You have no right in attacking me!" Danzo shouts. "I could have you jailed for attacking a member of the council!"

"Calm down Danzo. These two have lost an ally, one who knew their dead mother as well. Offer them some slack." Grandpa speaks, then motions for us to apologize.

"I'm sorry Lord Danzo. I let my anger get the better of me. Please accept my forgiveness; I will not let it happen again. Morgan would be angry," _That I did not aim more to the right._ The warhawk accepts my apology and sends the Kunai back to me.

"Now, I understand that you refused to teach Sasuke Uchiha. His report was, and I quote: "the Longpaws refused to teach the last Uchiha what they knew about kenjutsu and also refused to surrender their swords to a greater cause. This has endangered the success of the mission during it's climax when facing against the ice user in this room."

Danzo looks to Haku with his one-eyed glare. "During the recovery of our sensei and teacher, Kakashi Hatake, Luna and Silver Longpaw ignored my demands for their blades and equipment and sparred with each other instead of training the sole survivor of a clan, namely myself. I demand that measures be taken to eliminate this action from happening again including, but not limited to: Detainment in a holding cell for an undetermined amount of time or removal from the shinobi ranks altogether. Also I request complete and immediate ownership of all; equipment, weapons, techniques, jutsu scrolls, training methods and teachings. This will extend to anything else that I deem worthy of possessing in order to strengthen the last Uchiha survivor, myself.""

The Hokage, Silver and I silently groan out along with all of the other council members. This will be a LONG meeting. And the door is so close yet so far out of reach.

* * *

><p><strong> Otherwise, here's what I need from any entries that you guys send me:<strong>

**Name:  
>Clan: (NO Uchiha or Uzumaki)<br>Gender:  
>Country: (Hidden sand, hidden cloud, hidden leaf, etc)<br>Rank: Genin  
>Hair Color and Appearance*:<br>Eye Color*:  
>Clothing and appearance:<br>Bloodline: (If any)  
>Elemental Affinities: (One of the elements: Fire, wind, lightning, earth, or water)<br>Jutsu: (Don't need to list the Academy jutsu)  
>Weapons they use most often: (ex: a sword, two knives, spiked chain, etc.)<br>Personality:  
>And also tell me anything you think I might need to know about your character.<strong>

**'*' Optional things. Not required for the entry and will not impact decision-making.  
><strong>


	8. The Chunin Exams  Part 1

**Alright, I've decided to post another chapter for this story since it's Christmas and all.**

**Although now that I'm thinking about it, I feel like I should... I don't know... re-write this story or something. Anyhow, I've split Morgan's death and the Team selection chapter into two different chapters (as you all may have noticed) in case I DO add something in between the two time periods.**

* * *

><p>Naruto - NormalHuman speech

_Naruto_ - Normal human thinking speech, flash back/narration

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki normal speech & Jutsu Casting

**_Naruto_** - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

*** BLAH BLAH BLAH * = POV transition**

**** BLAH BLAH BLAH ** = Scene transition**

* * *

><p><strong>** ((Around town, a few days later)) **<br>*(Luna's POV)*  
><strong>

It's been a dozen more D-ranked missions later before something exciting happens. Silver, Haku and I were just walking around town, having a girl's day out, when we see two strangers in town. One's dressed in a cat-suit with some sort of mummy strapped to his back; the other is a girl with sand-blond hair and has a giant fan on her back. The three of us head over to them in time to see Sasuke throw a rock at the cat-guy, who was harassing Konohamaru. I'm the one to spot this red-head boy with a sand gourd appear in a tree near Sasuke.

"Kankuro stop. You're an embarrassment to our village." He says in a monotone voice before re-appearing near his two team mates. He looks over Team Seven and us, his gaze lingering on Silver and myself a half-second longer.

"Who are you?" He looks to us. Sasuke steps forward. "I'm…"

"Not you. The two red-heads with the swords." Silver and I then step in front of Sasuke.

"Luna and Silver Longpaw. Who are you?" I ask, checking out the three shinobi.

"Gaara of the Desert." He responds before the three vanish. That's when Kakashi shows up and explains about the Chunin exams.

* * *

><p><strong>** ((At Naruto's house.)) **<strong>

"Clan… none. Sensei… Kakashi Hatake. Country: Land of Fire. That's all of it." I sigh and sign my name on the Chunin exam entrance paper. Haku and Silver have already filled in there's and are already asleep in their bedrolls. Haku fell asleep in one like she was at a five-star hotel bed, as she was used to sleeping on the hard ground. Silver and I like bedrolls more than actual beds, as odd as it is. I finish the paper by adding the team name; Team SnowCat. Haku, me, Silver, Twilight and Kitsu. With the paper finished, I turn to what tools we have at our disposal; two pairs of clawed gauntlets, two red ANBU gear sets, one light-blue ANBU gear set, the two swords from Morgan, Zabuza's sword (now the size of a bastard-sword), Haku's senbon, three rain cloaks, ninja tools, one medical-nin tool kit, five Fuma, and three sealing scrolls filled with ten gallons of water each.

* * *

><p><strong>** ((Chunin Exam building)) **<strong>

"You know, until this is over, we're not going to be able to help you right?" I inform Naruto as we enter room 301. "But let's not try to go after one another, deal?"

"You got it big sis, I just hope we won't have to face each other." Naruto grins. That's when I notice this one guy with glasses talking with Sasuke, the man holding a card.

"Let's see here… Luna Longpaw; twin sister of Silver Longpaw. She and her sister were adopted and apparently trained at an early age by Morgan Nekomaka. She was in the ANBU, but it's been totally dark during that period. What I do know is that she was given a leave of absence on October 13th from all shinobi duties. Luna has completed numerous D-ranked missions and one A-rank." The man then pulls out another card.

"Silver Longpaw, same information about her history as Luna's; actually is a copy from what I could gather. Same number of missions as her sister. Now here's what I know about their jutsu…" The man barely has time to pull his hands back before a hand snatches both cards. He follows the hand to my face, one showing disappointment and some anger.

"This is a dangerous game you play boy, one that could cost you your life," I say in a cold tone of voice before giving the cards to Twilgiht and Kitsu, who tear them up beyond repair. "Now let me ask you this; _show_ me a card for Morgan Nekomaka."

"Why did you do that? Sasuke was just getting information from Kabuto? You have no right in keeping information from him!" Sakura screeches.

"Shut up Haruno! Now Kabuto, the card?" I ask again with annoyance. The man pulls out the card and floods it with chakra. Just as I had guessed, everyone around us crowded closer; thinking this Morgan would be part of the competition. I snatch the card away just as the information comes into view. I skim it over and pocket it away.

"I'll say this once Kabuto; if you EVER repeat the information about any of us or about Morgan, ANY information; I will hunt you down and you'd better pray that I give you a quick death. Like I said before; you're playing a dangerous game here. If I were you, I'd fold before you bet your life."

"ALRIGHT YOU BRATS! SIT DOWN!" The proctor says. "My name is Ibiki Morino, also the Proctor of this exam!" Ibiki then goes over the rules to the writing portion of the exam.

TEST RULES:

1 Test takers start off holding the perfect score of 10 points. The tests consists of 10 questions and one point is subtracted from your initial total for every questions answered incorrectly.

2 The test is a team event. Meaning that passing is determined by combining each teams total score.

3 Those caught cheating will lose 2 points for each offense.

4 Those that loose all their points during the exam (through cheating) and those that fail to answer any questions correctly will fail along with their teammates.

I look at the first question; physics of a shuriken thrown in stormy conditions by a ninja moving at 3 kilometers a second. I skip that and go on to the next one; water usage with a water dragon jutsu during a snow storm. That one is skipped and I go to the third one; what is the plant that is used to recover quickly from an in-death-status? Burdock Root and the Arnica Montana Flower.

* * *

><p>"Pencils DOWN!" Ibiki shouts, causing several pencils to snap in the process. "For this 10th question. You must decide whether you will take it or not." <em><span>What happens if we choose not to?<span>_ I wonder, but Ibiki answers that like he's reading my mind.

"If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to Zero. You Fail! Along with your two teammates. And now… the other rule. If you choose to take it… and answer it incorrectly… that person will lose the right to ever take the chunin selection exam again."

"What kind of stupid rule is that? There are guys here who have taken it before," Kiba yells out, Akamaru barking in agreement.

"You guys were unlucky. This year it's my rules. But I am giving you a way out. Those who aren't confident can choose to take it next year. Those that do not wish to take it, raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed, leave." Ibiki says in a cold tone. One by one several teams and teammates leave the room. Naruto seems about ready to crack under the pressure. The blonde raises his hand and then slams it down on the table.

"Don't underestimate me! I will not run! I'll take it!" He shouts out, surprising all of us. "Even if I'm a genin forever I'll will myself to becoming Hokage anyway so I don't' care! I'm not afraid!"

Ibiki looks to the blonde with a glare that would make you want to melt into jelly if you didn't piss your pants yellow and stain your shorts first. "I'll ask you again. Your life is riding on this decision. This is your last chance to quit."

"I never give up, that's my ninja way." Ibiki looks to the proctors, all of them nodding to him. Then the hardened proctor lets out a laugh: "You all pass!" He then proceeds to explain what the exam actually was testing.

Just then, a single ball of fabric crashed through the window before two kunai were thrown on the opposite ends, showing a banner and a woman in front of it. The banner read 'THE SEXY AND SINGLE, MATARASHI ANKO!' while the woman gave a peace sign to all of them. She had purple-ish hair tied in a spiky ponytail, and her eyes were something between tan and grey. She wore a tan jacket with matching skirt, a full-body mesh suit, with the jacket being partially open.

"Alright Maggots time to move out!" She says. Everyone looks at her with a 'what the heck' look on their faces.

"You're early… as usual," Ibiki says in a flat tone. Anko just gives him a sheepish grin before instructing us to Training Ground 44.

"The Forest of Death," I say with a small smirk. Team seven and Haku look at Silver and me with curiousness.

"You'll find out, you'll find out." Both of us snicker at the faces they make as they all slightly pale.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know this chapter sucks badly and I'd like some advice on what I can do to make it better.<strong>

**Please? I really don't want to abandon it...**


End file.
